Robin Hood Angst Drabbles
by Taliatoennien
Summary: Two different lyric challenges.
1. Armor and Rain: Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own RH, and I'm not making any money from this story. I'm just your average fangirl who's up too late and on too much Mountain Dew, hoping to help everyone have a good time.

**Armor and Rain**

_Could it be the weather  
>Why am I here<br>If love Isn't forever  
>And it's not the weather<br>Hand me my leather_  
>-Tori Amos, "Leather"<p>

The sky wept for the innocent. Always.

It was hard to imagine someone more innocent than Meg had been. Barely more than a child, she had given her life for Guy's - _Guy's_ - when she was the one who needed to live. _Live, Meg,_ Guy willed her silently. _Wake up._ She was still, and the rain fell on. Soon it would soak completely through Guy's leather armor. A part of him was tempted to simply stay there and allow himself to catch consumption like an infant, but since Meg had given her life for his, he had to live. He had to go inside. But he could not leave her.

For the first time, he understood how Robin had felt that day in the desert, when all he could feel was horror and rage, when the knowledge that it had all been _real_ was more than he could absorb, and yet it had been, and Vaisey's mocking laughter had trailed him through all those days. Now there was no piercing guilt for actions of his own, no bloodlust, no betrayal. It had not been his hand that had slain this young woman. And he could not put her down.

There was a daydream in Guy's mind ... so vivid that it was not a daydream. Marian walked toward him from the woods. She looked much as she had in life, but younger somehow. She smiled at Guy and mouthed, "all is forgiven," but her attention was not on him. She extended her hand to Meg.

Meg had not stirred for Guy for all this time. Yet she opened her eyes to look at Marian. She smiled and said, "will I be as beautiful as you?"

"You already are," Marian said, helping the younger woman to her feet.

Meg fixed her eyes on Guy and said, "thank you."

Guy was about to tell her not to thank him, that he owed her a world of gratitude. He was about to tell Marian ... anything ... but the two woman were already fading, leaving only the reality of the cold rain. The skies seemed to darken as they left.

Guy raised a hand in benediction, staring into the still-darkening skies. Then he carefully picked Meg up again and carried her deeper into the woods to bury her properly.


	2. Leaving Home: Marian

**ladykate63** gave me Marian. Also, she gave me a lyric that is just perfect for Guy/Marian and, um, can't really be interpreted in any other way. :P

Ye of little faith. :D Haven't I already written enough G/M lately?

No, this is NOT G/M.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to RH, and am not making any money from this story.

**Leaving Home**

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love  
>But to you, I give my affection, right from the start. <em>

Marian was not foolish enough to think she could be an actual nun. Running to a convent was the standard escape. Your dad wants to marry you off to a cranky old man? Your family is starving and can't afford to feed you and the babies? Your home was decimated by plague and you have nowhere to go? Join a convent!

She vaguely wondered if having one dark scary suitor and one impetuous brash outlaw suitor and being unable to manage them both and also gallavant around at night was a suitable reason for joining a convent. Definitely not according to the Church. And definitely not according to Marian's father. She wondered if Edward knew how much she loved him.

_Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?  
>Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?<br>And make me lie when I don't want to,  
>And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?<em>

Then again, Marian wondered if Edward knew how important it was to her to _do_ something.

The world was going to pieces all around them. The world _had_ gone to pieces in the time Robin had been gone. Marian gave medicine to one servant woman, once upon a time. She could do something. She was not helpless. It was foolish and dangerous to cavort around in constume, and for all that Marian told Robin she was being smarter about her work than he was, in her heart she knew how much fire she played with every single day.

Lying to her father was one of the worst parts of all. Especially when it was his life as well.

Perhaps the convent was the right choice after all.

_If You're so strong then resolve the weakness in me._  
>-Joan Armatrading, "Weakness in Me"<p> 


End file.
